LET IT BURN
by 2cute4u3
Summary: inuyasha and Kagome can't go thru the well and can't do anything about it, so they stay the way they are, feat burn bye usher.


BURN

ONE SHOT!

* * *

_Intro  
I don't understand why  
See it's burning me to hold onto this  
I know this is something I gotta do  
But that don't mean I want to  
What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just  
I feel like this is coming to an end  
And its better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you  
I gotta let it burn_

A boy sitting on three was holding a CD player in his hands, the CD player belong to a girl that he used to hang out with, hunt jewel shards with and a girl that he truly loved. she had gone home to say hi to her family when she didn't come back he got worried, he had gone to fetch her but he could go thru the well, since that day he had been sitting on the three thinking when she could be back. He had cried actually he had hide away for a week and cried every day and hr of it until his eyes bruised feelin like they were burning. Now all he had a memory of her was a CD player they had gotten Kikyuo to find the last of the jewel shard now it was in his kimono thinking day after day what to wish for. He had gotten CD player just today Shippo had given it to him he loved her and he didn't care who knew anymore because she wasn't there. He had accepted that it was best if she staid there so she wouldn't get hurt or worst die. So he got married to Kikyuo but didn't turn human since he still had a wish to make.

_Verse 1  
It's gonna burn for me to say this  
But it's comin from my heart  
It's been a long time coming  
But we done been fell apart  
Really wanna work this out  
But I don't think you're gonna change  
I do but you don't  
Think it's best we go our separate ways  
Tell me why I should stay in this relationship  
When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby  
Plus theres so many other things I gotta deal with  
I think that you should let it burn_

Kagome sat in her bed she had been since she couldn't remember when. She was skinny she hadn't been eating for a week now or so, she couldn't help the thought that she couldn't see InuYasha anymore. That thought made hot liquid run down her face her face was already hutting because she cried so much, now she had to stay home because she was sick for real. She got up and walked to the well se sat there and looked down t it, she couldn't believe that she couldn't get thru. She jumped down but she hit the ground hutting her feet, she broke down and started crying all over again.  
_Chorus  
When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might bruise you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

InuYasha walked to the well jumping down the well hitting the bottom he wasn't surprised tears just ran down his face.  
'Where are you Kagome?' he asked as he angry whipped away the tears almost wounding him self. Why can't I get thru?' he asked as he stopped on the bottom.

"InuYasha? What are you doing down there?" Kikyuo asked, he looked up at her

"Ka….Kikyuo?" he questioned the woman took a deep breath he had been calling her Kagome since the day they were married.

"You what I'll do you a favor" she said smiling down at him.

"What's that?" he asked jumping up and sitting next to her.

"Jump back down" she said as she started to meditate.

_Verse 2  
Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to  
Got somebody here but I want you  
Cause the feelin ain't the same find myself  
Callin' her your name  
Ladies tell me do you understand?  
Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?  
It's the way I feel  
I know I made a mistake  
Now it's too late  
I know she ain't comin back  
What I gotta do now  
To get my shorty back_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooooh  
Man I don't know what I'm gonna do  
Without my booo  
You've been gone for too long  
It's been fifty-leven days, um-teen hours  
Imma be burnin' till you return (let it burn)_

When he jumped he went thru find Kagome sitting there asleep while hugging herself. She looked so sad and he wanted to ease away her pain, but he couldn't tough her.

_Chorus  
When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might bruise you  
Let it burn (let it burn, let it burn, you gon'learn)  
Let it burn (gotta let it burn)  
Gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know its best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

_Bridge  
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (ooooh)  
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah)_

He got back to Kikyuo he was angry he got to see her but he was angry because he couldn't touch her.

"Why couldn't I touch her?" he asked angry.

"I don't know how to do that" she said sadly. He walked away another day that made his day worse. Even thought he and Kikyuo were married he never really did took her as a wife he just counted her as one of his friend they would mess around but h never treated her like a wife at all. But she understood that.

_Breakdown  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oooh  
Ooh ooh oooh (can ya feel me burnin'?)  
Ooh ooh ooh oooh ooh oooh_

_So many days, so many hours  
I'm still burnin' till you return_

_Chorus  
When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might bruise you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

At last Kagome an InuYasha accepted that it was best they stay the way they were, even thought it burned like fire there was nothing they could do. But they never did stop loving each other and InuYasha never stopped thinking about her and calling his wife of two kids his old girlfriend's name. And Kagome got married to some boy and now she has one little boy who she named InuYasha. But they would somehow feel each other when they were sitting on the acient three when Kagome sat there he could feel like he saw him he could touch him when he was on the other side of the three.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
